November 2nd
by intern.at.german.chapterhouse
Summary: Why was Mary's stomach bleeding the night she died? Why did the same thing happen to Jess? The night Jess died, her POV.


**Okay, so I saw a post about why Mary's and Jess's stomachs were bloody when they died. What if they were pregnant? Maybe not even that far along that they had noticed themselves? So, I made myself cry and th0ught about what had happened to Jess before she died in the Pilot.** **Have fun. Or not. Depends on your definition of fun.**

When Jessica Moore entered the apartment she shared with Sam her knees were shaking. This wasn't how she had planned it. She had wanted to be married, owning a house in the outskirts of a small town, a white picket fence and a swing set in the garden. She wanted to be done with college.

No, this was definitely not how she had imagined it.

But... But maybe it wasn't even real. Maybe she was just late. It had never happened to her, at least not more than a week, but it happened, right? Maybe she was panicking without a reason.

That's why she'd bought the test. Jess dropped her bag on the kitchen counter, grabbed the small white packing and entered the bathroom. She shook her head when she saw the two toothbrushes on the sink. It wasn't like Sam to leave his toothbrush. Then again, it wasn't like Sam to just leave in the middle of the night.

She sat down on the toilet and unpacked the pregnancy test.

Sighing she read the instructions again. One dark line meant there was no pregnancy. Two would mean that her life was about to change completely.

Sam would be back in a few hours. He had texted her that he and Dean were on their way.

When she was younger, Jess had thought about buying her husband a t-shirt that said "World's Greatest Dad" to tell him that she was pregnant.

Apparently, another one of her plans had to be abandoned since the stores were all closed. Of course, she could wait until the next day, go buy the short while Sam was at his interview. But that would feel like lying and she hated lying to Sam. They didn't lie to each other.

So she did what she usually did when she was upset. She started baking.

It was already dark outside when Jess took the cookies out of the oven and let them cool off. According to his text, Jess had another hour before Sam would be back, so she decided to take a shower, clear her head a little.

While the water was pouring down on her she started to make new plans. It wasn't going be easy, she knew that. They were both college students, neither had a lot of money and even if Sam got the scholarship he had the interview for the next day, him going to law school was going to be expensive. But they could stay in the small apartment for a few more years, a toddler wouldn't need a big house yet. Maybe Jess should drop out? Get a job for the next few months and then start working when their child was a little older? She didn't want to leave her child alone but as long as Sam was still in school, someone needed to provide for them. Her parents might help them, wouldn't they? And once Sam was done with law school and working as a lawyer they might be able to afford a bigger apartment.

It wasn't going to be easy, but they'd make it work.

It would be the three of them, a young family, not exactly planned that way, but it was going to be great.

Jess knew Sam would make an amazing father.

This would turn their lives upside down but it would be the good kind of change.

When Jess stepped out of the shower she couldn't help but smile widely. She pulled her white nightgown down and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror she saw that she was crying which just made her smile even harder. This was going to be great.

She put most of the cookies in a box which she stored in the cupboard in the kitchen and placed some of them on a plate with a little note.

"Missed you! Love you!"

She was planning on waiting in the bed room for Sam. They could eat the cookies and maybe drink some tea and talk. They'd figure it out together.

Before Jessica could open the door to the bed room she heard the door bell. With a quick glance at the clock, she walked over to the door. Sam was home earlier than he'd said.

"Brady? What are you doing here?" Jess smiled at Sam's best friend he smiled back. But his smile was cold and he just pushed past her into the apartment.

"Just wanted to say hi. Where's Sam?"

"He was gone over the weekend, but he'll be back soon," Jessica closed the door and followed Brady into the kitchen. He saw the cookies on the table and frowned. "Really, Jess? Hoping for a hot night after your boyfriend being gone?"

"What?" Was Brady drunk? He didn't sound like himself.

"Oh, it's gonna be a hot night alright, Jess."

When Brady turned to look back at Jess she jumped and almost screamed. His eyes were dark. Not just brown as usual but dark. Black.

"B-Brady?" Jess hated how much her voice was shaking.

"Not really, sweetheart. Even though you never knew the real Brady so I guess, yeah, it's me." His smirk made the blood in her veins freeze.

"My boss sent me here to give a message to Sam. Why don't we go to the bed room, eh, the two of us."

"What?! No! Brady, what is going on, this isn't funny!" Jess wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was suddenly moving, her feet being placed in front of each other without her telling them to. She tried to scream again, tell Brady or whoever he was to stop, let her go, just leave, Brady! But she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move muscle.

She found herself in the bedroom, pressed against a wall. Brady was just standing there, looking at her, coldly. He held one of the cookies from the plate in the kitchen and took a bite. And then he smiled again.

Jessica felt herself being lifted off the ground, up to the ceiling and then she was pinned to the ceiling right above the bed.

She heard the blood rushing through her body, like a loud buzzing in her ears but even through that noise, she heard a key being turned in the lock of the front door.

Sam.

He was here.

He was going to save her.

But Brady just winked at her and disappeared. Even with him gone Jess couldn't move.

And then Sam came into the room. She saw that he was smiling and she tried, she tried so hard, to make him notice her. She screamed and yelled but nothing could be heard. She felt like she was going to black out when suddenly she felt something dripping on her thighs. A warm liquid that came from between her legs. Her stomach started to hurt when Sam fell down on the bed, a half eaten cookie still in his hand, the smile still on his mouth.

The cramps became unbearable in mere seconds.

If Sam just opened his eyes. If he just opened his eyes and looked at her. If he just-

Drip.

A dark splash appeared on Sam's cheek. He seemed to be bothered by the feeling but not enough to open his eyes. But the next drop that landed on his face made him touch it and open his eyes.

He looked at her.

He looked right at her.

Fire.

She was engulfed by fire.

The heat around was even worse than the heat in her abdomen.

And Sam.

Lying there, right under her.

Screaming.

She tried to scream too.

She tried to tell him to run. Run and save his life. Just run.

Then there was Dean. He grabbed his little brother and looked at Jess for only one second.

And then the fire filled her sight completely. All she could see was hot white and yellow. Yellow eyes, laughing at her.

Just a second before the blackness washed over her she managed to scream.

"Sam!"


End file.
